To overcome this difficulty, various approaches have been tried. One strategy has been to identify an improved catalyst that will eliminate or at least reduce combustion. Another approach has been to focus attention on the reactor design. For example, a fluidized bed reactor has reputedly been investigated in order to provide better temperature control and presumably give higher yields of products.
To overcome this difficulty, various approaches have been tried. One strategy has been to identify an improved catalyst that will eliminate or at least reduce combustion. Another approach has been to focus attention on the reactor design. For example, a fluidized bed reactor has reputedly been investigated in order to provide better temperature control and presumably give higher yields of products.
Success in these ventures has proven to be elusive. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved reactor design for the oxychlorination of paraffin and olefin hydrocarbons. This object as well as other features and advantages will be apparent from the following description and the figures that are included.